1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearing apparel and garments, and particularly to a water-resistant apron with an attached towel. The water-resistant apron and the towel include releasable fastening elements, allowing the user to selectively attach and detach the towel from the, apron.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delivering baths to infants, toddlers, invalids and the like often results in accidentally and inadvertently splashed water, which can cause discomfort to the person who is delivering the bath, and possibly stain or ruin the user's clothing. A wide variety of aprons and coveralls have been used to protect clothing. Such aprons are typically formed of a water-resistant material, which covers part or all of the user's clothing.
When bathing a subject, such as a child or invalid, a towel is necessary for drying the person once the bath is finished. Some persons, however, require the user's full attention and, thus the towel must be positioned close to the caregiver, as the user cannot divert his or her attention from the person being bathed. Positioning the towel on the floor or on a nearby rack in the bathroom, however, can be unsanitary, so it is best for the caregiver to keep the towel with himself or herself during the delivery of the bath. However, the caregiver typically needs both hands to bathe the person under his care, and draping the towel around himself or herself may result in the towel accidentally falling on the floor or into the bathtub.
Although combination apron/towels have been used in the past, such systems typically include a one-piece unitary body formed of water-absorbent material, which may be worn as an apron or alternately used as a towel. Because of the material required to form an effective absorbent towel, such systems do not provide adequate protection for the user's clothing from water. Further, in order to use such a system as a towel for someone other than the wearer, the apron must first be removed in order to be used as a towel. This is both unsanitary for the person being bathed, as the towel was worn by the user as an apron, and the caregiver's clothing is left unprotected when the apron is used as a towel.
Thus, a water-resistant apron with attached towel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.